A lifetimes not too long
by Firniswin
Summary: **Songfic** *COMPLETE* Warning Depressing moments between Aragorn and Legolas, NOT SLASH!!! Character Death


A lifetime is not too long

By Firniswin

Authors Note: Ok Disclaimer, um ya I don't own any of these characters or anything and I am not making money off it. The son "Friends" Belongs to Michael W. Smith, and I am only using it for this songfic……so don't sue me Mike. And um ya so here we go, plead R&R, no flaming, only constructive criticism if absolutely needed. Please none of that, "Unicorns don't belong in middle earth junk. Thanks!

Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood sat on a bench in the hallway, thoughts flooding and leaving his mind quicker than he cared for them too. His life was spinning into a horrible nightmare. All his hopes and dreams spinning away and being clouded by the pain. 

~~~~~~~~

Packing up the dreams God planted

In the fertile soil of you

Can't believe the hopes he's granted

~~~~~~~~

Legolas couldn't believe how many things had happened to him, over the past years. And now so soon after all they had done, Aragorn was leaving…he was giving up. 

'How can he?' Legolas thought angrily as tears of pain coursed his cheeks and landed on his hands. 'How can he leave me?'

~~~~~~~~

Means a chapter in your life is through

~~~~~~~~

They had done so much, I mean Aragorn had saved Middle Earth and yet only a hundred years later he was dying. The elf prince stood up, why did he not just go in. 'why not?' Some unknown voice in his head asked him.

He let out a raspy sob that had begun to choke him, and let more tears stream down.

Aragorn had been like a brother to him, and since he was an only child it felt great. He had shared moments with the man that none else had ever learned of. They had been there for each other, when one would grow weak, the other would help. 

It had been hours since he had arrived to Minas Tirith, and they had not let him see his friend yet. They had kept them apart, without Ellesar, Legolas felt disconnected with life. He felt as if nothing mattered, and even in Mirkwood, before he had gotten word of Aragorn's failing health he had been lonely. He had longed for someone to roam the untamed forests. 

Gimli had left about a month ago from their journeys to see his own family, he had told the prince he would see him again soon. But still, it was not enough. 

Estel and Legolas had had a bond since they had first met, it was not the same, and now Aragorn was going to die. 

~~~~~~~~~~

But we'll keep ya close as always

It won't even seem you've gone

~~~~~~~~~

The prince sank back against the stone wall and closed his tear weary eyes, 'Maybe, I could forget about Aragorn.' Legolas mused. 'He is just another edan after all.' 

The elf mentally smacked himself, what was he saying. Aragorn was not just another old man on his death bed, this was Aragorn son of Arathorn, Estel of the house of Elrond, Ellesar king of Minas Tirith and Arnor, he was Strider Ranger of the north, Thorongil to the Rohanians. And even more importantly, he was something Legolas could not forget, no matter how much it hurt him. He was his best friend. No one could replace him, no man, elf, dwarf, ent, hobbit, wizard, easterling, or anything else. He would never see another Aragorn. Never. 

His tired silver-blue eyes began to well up with more tears as he tried to shun the emotions, but that was a foolish try for they hit him with even more force.

The elven prince laid his eyes in his palms and began to weep openly, harsh sobs racked his body and profuse tears leaked from his eyes.

~~~~~~~~

'Cause our hearts in big and small ways

Will keep the love that keeps us strong

~~~~~~~

Legolas was barely aware when a warm gentle hand touched his quaking shoulder, he looked up cautiously into soft, sad eyes. They were red with lament, she had cried just as much. Her face was pale and drawn and she looked much older than she should, her jet black, wavy hair was unkempt and mangled, but she looked the essence of all beauty.

"Arwen?" Legolas whispered, his unnaturally raspy voice cutting through the air.

"He calls for you Prince Legolas." she put a soothing hand against his warm cheek. "Please just be yourself, all he wants is to see you." she smiled and turned back toward the room. 

"I will milady." Legolas stood slowly and began to walk reluctantly towards the king's quarters. His eye began to fill with tears but he sucked them back and summoned all the restrain the had to keep his emotions at bay.

As he came upon the room, he stopped in the doorway and took a deep breath. He then entered the room.

It was dark inside, not because the curtains were closed, but because of the time, the sun had set about two hours ago. Outside the cool balcony the stars twinkled happily, a cold wind blew through tussling the draperies all different directions. 

The marble floor echoed his steps awkwardly beneath his usually light feet, and his lithe reflection shown none to bright on it as he walked. 

At the end of the room sat a huge bed, it was beautifully carven, with markings of elves. And the sheets were of the most soothing fabric in all of Middle-earth. The room was barely lit, only a few torches and candle were lit, showing the sad mood in the rooms easily.

The elf prince walked to the end and found a seat right next to the prone form that lay almost motionless on the bed. Sheets covered him up to the mid section and his arms were layed over the top. His breathing was hoarse and shallow. It scared the prince more than he wanted to admit. He looked deeply into the man's eyes, they were filled with no pain but no sadness either. But what made Legolas wince was that they were not bright as they had been, but dulled by age, those silver starry eyes were dulled. Aragorn's face was beyond pale and his hair was gray. He wore a silver circlet on his brow.

Arwen sat on the other chair and whispered quiet words in elvish too her beloved, then spoke in common. "Aragorn, Legolas is here." 

The man's eyes widened and he coughed, and tried to raise himself, and Legolas could see it pained him. 

"Aquista nin mellon, dortha sa athrad. [Please my friend, stay that way]" Legolas put a calm hand on the mortal's torso to hold him down. Legolas watched as Aragorn sank wearily to the bed and pillows.

Legolas gulped back his emotions and closed his eyes a moment. He could not stand this feeling any longer. He felt as if there was something he could do, but he knew not what it was. He felt terrible just to sit and watch his friend die. 

"Legolas?" a weak voice drew him a back to the present and he looked down to see it was Aragorn. "Promise me something."

"Anything my friend." Legolas croaked tears filling his eyes.

~~~~~~~~

And friends are friends forever

If the lords the lord of them

And a friend will not say never

~~~~~~~~

"Promise……me…tha-that we will…..be friends forever." Aragorn answered 

The prince sighed and took his friends cool hand. "Aragorn, you expect me to be friends with a dead guy?" Legolas tried his hardest to joke, but as he said this , his heart ripped even further with pain. 

Ellesar smiled tiredly and coughed. "No Legolas, as long as I'm in your heart…….we'll…..always…..be …friends. Nothing can change that." he whispered back. 

~~~~~~~

'Cause the welcome will not end

~~~~~~~

"Promise?" Aragorn's request rang in his ears. It hurt him, pained him to see Aragorn making him promise something that he felt could not be . How could he remember his best friend without pain. It hurt him just now, sitting next to him, watching him take his last fateful breaths.

~~~~~~~

Though it's hard to let you go,

In the father's hands we know

That a lifetimes not too long,

To live as friends

~~~~~~~

Legolas took another look at Aragorn. He smiled and bent down to kiss his brow, after he did he rose himself up. 

"I promise." he whispered tears no longer held back and trailing unceasingly down his cheeks. "I promise with all my heart."

Aragorn nodded softly and looked up and smiled sadly as tears fell from his eyes. 

~~~~~~

With the faith and love God's given

Springing from the hope we know

We will pray the joy you'll live in

Is the strength that now you show

~~~~~

The elven prince looked at Aragorn, he saw strength behind the man's eyes, but no fear. 

"Are you afraid?" He choked. "Afraid to die?"

Aragorn looked at him sympathetically and nodded his head lightly. "Yes……I am." he looked deeper into the prince's teary eyes. "But I have you all to think about, and that is what makes me strong." he answered as another coughing fit began to rack his body with pain.

~~~~

But we'll keep you close as always

It won't even seem you've gone

'Cause in our hearts in bug and small ways

Will keep the love that keeps us strong

~~~

It was a minute later that Gimli entered the room with tear strained cheeks and a firm frown on his face. You could see in the candle light that tears were still unshed in his eyes. Arwen leaned forward and spoke softly to Aragorn once more. 

"Estel, Gimli has arrived."

Aragorn seemed to have no more strength, he groaned softly from the pain that enveloped him. 

Gimli walked to Legolas's side and stopped before the king. 

"I am here Aragorn." he whispered harshly but something inside him was broken.

The man nodded softly and smiled up at Gimli.

~~~~~~~

And friends are friends forever

Is the Lords the lord of them

And a friend will not say never 

Cause the welcome will not end

~~~~~

Aragorn took two deep breaths and then coughed. Arwen looked at him lamenting. 

"I think it's time." she whispered and both friends looked at each other. 

~~~~~

Though it's hard to let you go

In the father's hands we know

That a lifetimes not too long 

To live as friends

~~~~

Gimli bent over Aragorn. "I will miss ya pallie." he whispered brokenly

The man nodded softly. "But I have a feeling we will see each other again." the man whispered back with his last fleeing strength.

Gimli nodded and turned away and let Legolas in.

Both Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other, and it seemed all time stopped.

Tears streamed down their faces as Legolas knelt down and took Aragorn's hand once more. 

"Remember Legolas." Aragorn croaked. 

Legolas nodded and let the tears fall onto his friends cool hands.

~~~~~

And friends are friends forever

If the lords the lord of them

And a friends will not say never

'Cause the welcome will not end

Though it is hard to let you go

In the father's hands we know

That a lifetimes not to long 

To live as friends

To live as friends

~~~~~

Aragorn looked to Arwen once more, "I love….you." he whispered, she nodded tears streaming down her face. "I love you." 

Aragorn smiled and looked back to Legolas and took in one deep breath then whispered. 

"Namarie nin mellon."

~~~~~~

Though it's hard to let you go

In the fathers hands we know

That a lifetimes not to long

Too live as friends

~~~~~~

Slowly Aragorn released the breath, when he did Legolas watched for him to take another. He was still and motionless, and as the prince watched he grew paler.

~~~~~~

No a lifetimes not too long,

~~~~~

He bent down and kissed Aragorn's hand. "Namarie nin mellon."

~~~~~~~~

To live as friends

~~~~~~~

END

Authors Note: Alright, hope ya all liked it. Namarie, Please R&R


End file.
